


Compensation

by khaleecia



Series: AoKaga Month [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AoKaga Month, Blow Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Scary Movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 10:30:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7711540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khaleecia/pseuds/khaleecia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I said shut up,” Aomine huffed. “And I'm not cute.” </p><p>“Whatever.” Kagami leaned in close to Aomine, his lips barely shy of making any contact. “You are though.” He closed the gap, wrapping an arm around Aomine's shoulders. Aomine’s hand drifted to Kagami’s waist and he parted his lips to deepen the kiss. </p><p>Pulling back slightly to catch his breath, Aomine murmured, “I still think you're a dick.”</p><p>---</p><p>For AoKaga month, Day 7 (lovers) and Day 8 (rings)!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Compensation

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy!

“C’mon, I’ve been wanting to watch this movie! Tatsuya said it was pretty good!”

A scowl formed across Aomine’s lips. It’s not that he didn’t want to watch the movie with Kagami, it’s that he really wasn’t a fan of horror films. He thought jump scares were cheap and it seemed that most horror films relied on those to frighten the audience. The types of movies that truly freaked him out were the psychological thrillers, the ones that left him thinking that someone was following him and double checking all of the locks in his apartment.

“Wasn’t he with Atsushi when he watched it? Himuro probably didn’t even watch the movie,” his voice was monotone and disinterested.

Kagami opened his mouth to say something but he paused and formed a thoughtful expression on his face as he processed Aomine’s words. Then he brought his lips down in a frown, “Thanks for that mental image of my best friend.”

“I thought _I_ was your best friend,” Aomine huffed.

“Well, yeah! You are too!” Kagami exclaimed, then he grinned. “The bestest friend. So great that you even go past being a best friend to be the bestest boyfriend.”

Aomine narrowed his eyes.

“And all the best boyfriends watch movies with their boyfriends,” he continued, playfully throwing himself across Aomine’s lap on the couch. He looked up and red eyes met blue through a puppy-dog expression.

It was so difficult to continue being stubborn when Kagami was acting like a total goof. He must have really wanted to watch the movie. “Fine,” he muttered as he shoved Kagami without any real force.

“Score!” Kagami quickly sat up and flipped on the television, searching for the movie on a streaming platform. Aomine was banned from the kitchen due to an incident in which the ceiling was left scorched, so Kagami made some popcorn for the both of them. They selected the film and began to watch _Ringu._ The movie wasn’t new, it had been out since the late 90s, but he had never watched it since he was too young to watch it when it came out and then once he was old enough, he didn’t care enough to watch it.

They settled on the couch, with Aomine wrapping his arms around Kagami after a brief argument consisting of Kagami claiming he wouldn’t be scared but making no move to escape Aomine’s embrace.

The screen lit up and the movie opened with two girls talking about a creepy video one of them had watched. As the film went on, they watched as people received an ominous phone call which warned them of their impending death exactly seven days after watching the cursed video and the efforts of the protagonist as she struggled to find a way to break the curse.

“Hm,” Aomine started after the film ended, “it wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be.” He looked over at Kagami and saw that he wore a very serious expression. He wasn't sure if he should poke fun at him or not. “Did you get scared?”

The somber expression remained when he turned to look at Aomine. “We watched the video, technically. Aomine, we watched it too.”

Aomine furrowed his brows and responded, “So? It's supposed to freak you out, don't tell me you're seriously scared?”

“Of course not!” Kagami was quick to negate Aomine’s question.

“Look, we didn't get any weird, creepy phone call so we're fine. It's not real,” Aomine gestured toward their phones sitting on the coffee table in front of them as he set the empty bowl on it. They both glanced at the devices.

And one of them started ringing.

“Aomine!” Kagami yelped as Aomine’s hand shot forward to grab the offending cell phone. “Don't!”

The ringing continued. “It's from a private number.”

“Don't answer it!” Kagami’s eyebrows were scrunched together.

“It's fine, I'll show you.” Aomine hit the button to accept the call, pushing Kagami’s face away since Kagami was actively trying to snatch the phone from Aomine’s hand. “Hello?”

“ _Seven days_ ,” a hoarse voice whispered through the speaker.

“What the fuck!” The phone fell and made a soft _thump_ as it made contact with the floor. Aomine swiveled his head to stare at Kagami. His eyes were wide and his expression was etched with the beginnings of fear. “What the fuck!?” he yelled again.

“I told you! Holy shit this was a bad idea,” Kagami sounded distressed. “We're screwed!” They were quietly staring at each other with stricken expressions, too anxious to say anything else.

Aomine couldn't believe it. It was supposed to be a stupid movie. This wasn't supposed to happen. What were they doing to do? His heart began to pound. There was no way he was going to let a vengeful spirit murder Kagami. He needed to come up with a plan quickly.

Then he heard giggling from the floor. It seemed that when Aomine dropped the phone, it didn't disconnect. Aomine’s alarmed expression turned into one of confusion as Kagami’s face transformed and he burst out with deep laughter.

“What the fuck?” It seemed to be the phrase of the night for him.

“I'm sorry!” Kagami was wheezing. “When I was,” he interrupted himself as he continued to crack up, “in the kitchen. I texted,” he couldn't continue his sentence as another wave of laughter enveloped him and prevented him from forming words.

“Who? Who the hell was that?” Aomine snatched the phone from the ground and threateningly growled into the mouthpiece, “Who is this?”

He heard laughter on the other end and was beginning to get annoyed as he realized that Kagami had coordinated with someone to play a joke on him. “Tatsuya!” the voice breathless with mirth responded.

“Himuro! You dick!” Aomine pushed the red button to signify the end of the call. “You're a dick, too!” Aomine turned his offense to the man crying with tears of laughter next to him.

“You were seriously scared!” Kagami was wiping his tears with the sleeve of his sweater as the hilarity of the situation began to subside.

“For you, dumbass! I wasn't going to let anything hurt you!” he retorted without thought.

Kagami's laughter died down completely as he heard those words. Aomine processed what he had said and his ears began to burn. “Really?”

“Shut up.” Crossing his arms, Aomine turned away, trying to avoid Kagami’s eyes.

“Wait no!” Kagami grabbed Aomine's arm and made him look at Kagami's face with a gentle hand on his chin. A warm smile spread on Kagami’s lips. “You're cute when you're protective.”

“I said shut up,” Aomine huffed. “And I'm not cute.”

“Whatever.” Kagami leaned in close to Aomine, his lips barely shy of making any contact. “You are though.” He closed the gap, wrapping an arm around Aomine's shoulders. Aomine’s hand drifted to Kagami’s waist and he parted his lips to deepen the kiss.

Humming with happiness, Kagami placed his other hand on Aomine’s chest to lightly push him so that he could climb over him and straddle his lap. He slid his tongue into Aomine's mouth, first running it along his lips before tasting Aomine’s tongue.

Pulling back slightly to catch his breath, Aomine murmured, “I still think you're a dick.”

“Mm. Let me make it up to you then. It’ll be compensation for freaking you out,” Kagami uttered as his lips moved along Aomine's jaw and down to his neck. Aomine chose to ignore that comment as Kagami left scorching, open mouthed kisses along his throat and then ran the tip of his tongue down in a line before nipping and pressing his teeth in a hard bite. Aomine sucked in a sharp breath and his hands found a way underneath Kagami’s sweater to press him closer. Perhaps being the butt of a joke would be fine, as long as Kagami continued to do whatever he was doing. 

Shivering as one of Kagami’s hands began to palm him through his sweats, he slipped one of his own hands into Kagami’s shorts to cup his ass. Kagami’s motions were turning him on and he could feel pleasure begin to build as his dick hardened.

Aomine moaned when Kagami slipped past his waistband and felt the skin-to-skin contact. He wrapped his fingers around Aomine’s cock and pumped it once, twice, three times as his lips moved from what was sure to be a bruise on his neck to Aomine’s lips to give him a messy kiss. Breathing hard, he relished in the feel of Kagami’s hand stroking him and the warmth of him on his tongue.

Kagami unmounted him and leaned forward to whisper in his ear for Aomine to lift his hips. Grasping the sweats Aomine was wearing, Kagami pulled them down to remove them and met Aomine’s eyes as he lowered himself and rested his knees in front of him. The view was making Aomine more aroused than he had already been and he waited to see what Kagami would do next.

The redhead placed a hand on either thigh and gently pushed them apart as his face came nearer. He pushed his teeth on one thigh in a bite then licked where they had left a red mark, eliciting a groan from Aomine. He had a hand resting on Aomine’s leg, and at that moment Aomine anticipated when those lips would move somewhere else. “Kagami,” he breathed out.

“Enjoying this?” Kagami looked up at him.

“Ye- ah!” Not waiting for a complete response, Kagami had finally moved on from his thigh and ran his tongue underneath Aomine’s cock before wrapping those lips of his around the head and sucking hard. He could feel how Kagami’s eager tongue was swirling around the tip and how his teeth had just barely grazed against the skin there. Gently massaging Aomine’s balls with a hand, he parted his lips wider to take in more of him, all the way until the tip was touching the back of his throat.

“Fuck, Taiga,” Aomine could hardly bear it, his hands were harshly gripping the cushions he was on. He felt heated and his breathing was ragged. His mind had begun to go numb as he watched the redhead bring his head back to the tip and tongue his slit.

“Mn,” Kagami hummed and the vibration from the throaty sound sent another shiver up Aomine’s spine. He was still massaging Aomine as he continued to bob his head, giving the head a delicious suck every time he returned to it.

There wasn’t a single coherent thought in his head. The only things he could think about were the sensations he was currently feeling. Kagami’s hot and wet mouth and his hand helping to bring Aomine to a higher plane. Losing the shreds of self-control he was hanging on to, he thrusted once into Kagami’s mouth. Hearing and seeing nothing to discourage him, he thrusted again and let out a heady moan. Kagami hollowed out his cheeks as Aomine’s dick hastily slid through his lips and Aomine threw his head back with another yell. The pleasure that he had been feeling began to spread throughout his body, leaving a tingly sensation in all of his limbs.

He lowered his eyes to watch as his length slid in and out of his lover’s mouth and noticed that Kagami’s arm was pumping. Through his hazy vision, he realized Kagami had wrapped his fingers around his own length and was fervently stroking himself. He hadn’t realized how turned on Kagami was and he wanted to make it up to him. But at that moment, there was no way he could. There was no way he could do anything but experience what Kagami was doing to him.

Dizzy with euphoria, he placed a hand on Kagami’s hair and guided him as he continued to thrust. “I don’t… Taiga I’m going to…!” The way that Kagami’s lips and tongue felt against him were too much and he couldn’t hold on any longer. His thrusts became frantic and Kagami had to place a hand on Aomine’s hips to prevent him from going too far. The only sounds he heard were his ragged breathing, the blood pumping in his ears, and the exquisite groans Kagami was making.

Reaching his own peak, Kagami closed his eyes and tightened the lips around Aomine as his throat vibrated with choked cries of pleasure.

Not long after, pure white filled his own vision and his hips bucked as he came on Kagami’s tongue with a loud moan. Waves of bliss permeated his body and he had to close his eyes in order to regain some coherency because he didn’t think he could form any words right then if he tried to. Kagami gave one last lick as he slid his lips off his cock. Aomine opened his eyes to watch Kagami and saw a thin string of saliva and cum connect his dick and Kagami’s mouth for a moment before it broke and Kagami ran the back of his hand across his mouth to wipe it off.

It wasn’t fair how sexy Kagami looked after he had given Aomine such a mind-numbing blowjob.

Kagami smirked as he looked up at Aomine’s slack expression. “Did I make it up to you?”

“Yeah,” Aomine breathed out as he reached out to pull Kagami towards him and their mouths met in a soft kiss. He could taste himself on Kagami’s lips. “Mm. If all your jokes are gonna end like that, feel free to play pranks on me at any time.”

“You’re an idiot.” Aomine could feel Kagami smiling against him as he pulled away a little to utter his words.

“But I’m _your_ idiot,” he said as he caressed Kagami’s cheek and brought him back for another kiss.

Kagami laughed against him. “Yes, you are.”


End file.
